


Trust Me

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Pred!Eren, Prey!Mikasa, Protective vore, Titan!Eren, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: When Titans surround the trio and Mikasa faces some injuries, it's up to Eren to figure out a way to protect her - even if it's a little unorthodox.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old writing-for-art trade if I'm not mistaken, but uploading it here too.

From every angle to be seen, there was what seemed like nothing but debris. Bodies piled up, and Titan vomit was askew everywhere. Their nature still unknown, they had destroyed wall Maria yet again, and this time, more severely. Most of the 104th was either severely injured or out fighting- Connie had a broken leg, Jean's ankle was twisted, Ymir nor Historia were anywhere to be seen. Sasha was holding up well, and Eren was destroying Titans left and right with his shape shifting ability. So far, the battles hadn't gone well, yet the Titans were lessening slowly but surely. 

As for Mikasa? She was right near Eren, fighting off the titans that tried to gang up on him, with Armin to her right. The three of them were a team, and refused to let each other die. It was tricky work, and the titans were most interested in them, their eyes set on the trio like a cat's dangerous gaze stalking prey. "Eren, they seem to only be getting closer! Should we take them out?" Armin asked. From within the titan's nape, Eren smiled determinedly, yet his smile dripping with hate, his typical attitude towards killing the titans. "I'll kill them all." he murmured to himself. "Just let me get close enough to the bastards." 

Eren turned around to fight them, and struck his fist through one of their heads, instantly killing the opposing Titan. As the next one came up, he ripped its nape clean off. The final Titan, on the other hand, wasn't as easy and he couldn't kill fast enough. He tried to attack it, but it dodged his blow and made an aim for his neck, which sailed over his shoulders, sing Eren's commerades. It decided to ignore Eren, and instead focus on his somewhat more vulnerable friends to munch on. It very swiftly extended an arm to try and grab Mikasa, but missed a bit- instead, its hand ended up hitting her gear, denting it and making it unable to be used. "Mikasa!" Armin cried, maneuvering down to catch her before she plummeted to the ground, and placed her on probably one of the last remaining roofs. "I'm going to kill that Titan, and keep watch for you until I get help." 

After that incident, Eren killed the Titan just as Armin approached him. The Titan shifter gave him a look, concerned about the safety of his sister. "Eren, Mikasa's over there. Her gear is a complete mess and I think she may be injured." Eren looked back to see where Armin was pointing and headed over to her. 

Mikasa was struggling to get up when she heard her brother's gigantic Titan footsteps. Eren was trying to figure out what to do- could he make it carrying her around? He couldn't just leave her there. And it was obvious that the impact of the Titan's blow was still there, because she didn't seem to be able to get back on her feet with ease. Eren extended his palm, slowly scooping her up in it. His fingertips were surprisingly gentle, and his hand was firm yet soft enough to be comfortable. "Eren, I'm okay." she muttered, finding herself sitting in his palm, her back to his fingers. 

Eren saw that her hip was likely badly bruised, especially since it seemed like the gear had pressed into her side when it had been smashed. He decided to start by seeing how badly injured she was by removing the gear. Slowly, her removed it with his spare hand, trying his best not to make it any worse. Just as he had suspected, it would take time to heal- time they didn't have at the moment. So what could he do? If he stayed out, the Titans would probably start swarming quicker, meaning that he would have to go and still fight them. He had an idea- it was a risky one that could be taken the wrong way- yet it was the best option. 

"Trust me." He said, waiting for a response. She held onto one of his fingers, still in pain, yet relieved to be near him. She nodded in answer. "I trust you, Eren."

Eren allowed his tongue to slip out of his mouth and gently licked a very confused Mikasa. He allowed her a second to understand his intentions, and a look of horror spread across her face. "Eren?" she asked, suddenly questioning his sanity. He curled his tongue around her body, dragging her closer to his mouth. 

Eren felt a bit of guilt as he delicately lifted her over into his mouth, so that she wasn't hurt by his teeth. His tongue stretched out of his mouth, and he placed her upon it slowly, allowing it to curl around her and pull her in. He grimaced, thinking of how it must feel like- betrayal without a doubt. Eren shut his jaws, waiting for any sign of anger or misunderstanding from Mikasa. 

She didn't say anything, and showed nothing of the sort, seeming to understand what wad happening yet being a bit reluctant about it, and perhaps. Yet even through her calm exterior her heart was racing, yet she seemed to put her trust in her brother's actions. The saliva dripping off of Eren's hard palette slowly began to soak her as Eren decided to run, finding it too risky to stay where he was. The heavy footfalls made a bit of a rickety ride from the inside of his maw, and she slid around a tiny bit within. It definitely helped to be off the roof and on ground a bit far from being solid, but the confides of the Aberrant's mouth was not ideal, and still hurt her side a bit. The tongue brushed against the injury, making her wince a little more, as his breaths blew into her face. She knew she was safe for the moment, yet hoped that it would be over soon. 

Yet... No... Would he dare even think of the possibility? There was no way that he would risk swallowing her. Or would he...? As a Titan aimed to sock him in the cheek, he realized that was the only thing he could do at the moment. 

Mikasa was very startled as she felt the tongue lift and start to pull her back towards the Titan's throat. She struggled to grip the muscle, yet couldn't get ahold of it well enough and went tumbling backwards. Eren's guilt returned as he could sense that she had no idea what was going on, as he swallowed her. It had not been his intent at first, and he hoped that he would never have to do such a thing ever again.

The strong throat muscles dragged her down as she heard the gulp all around her. They kept tugging, covering her more so with Eren's saliva the whole way, until she his stomach, perplexed but not afraid. 

She brushed off as much of the slime as she could, looking at her surroundings. The reddish liquid typically found in a titan's stomach was nearly nonexistent, and there wasn't much to see but the blood red that cloaked the walls with the dark color. The entrance to the stomach was far above, letting in only so much light into the warm, humid "organ" that served as a holding place. "Eren," she began to ask, "can you hear me?" A small indent in the walls told her that Eren's massive hand was there, trying to make sure she was okay, and responding non-verbally to her question. Mikasa placed her own hand there as reassurance of her safety. "I trust that you know what you're doing." She said softly, slowly sinking into the warm confides of the Eren's wet, soft stomach. With the pounding of his huge heart far above and his breathing, it soothed her a bit. It was going to be a while anyways, and her pain and exhaustion from the day's occurrences soon took over and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
